


It's Just Cuddling

by xxashleyxx



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Accidental Not So Platonic Cuddling, Awkward Boners, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Grinding, Hard T Rating, Kara doesn't mind, KaraMel, Kissing, No Sex, Platonic Cuddling, Sofa Fluff, Sofa Scene, Surprise Kissing, leading to, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 18:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10950531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxashleyxx/pseuds/xxashleyxx
Summary: "He didn’t know how in Rao’s name this had happened. How she’d managed to succeed in moving into this position was beyond him. And he swore this time he was actually sleeping when it happened." -- Sequel to It's Just Sleeping. Mon-El wakes up the next morning with Kara still in his arms...and in an interesting position. He tries (and fails) to keep his cool.





	It's Just Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again, everyone! Thanks for coming back to read another one! 
> 
> Lina had left a review on It's Just Sleeping suggesting a companion piece, and I couldn't help myself. Just a short little thing, but hopefully y'all will enjoy it.
> 
> As always, thank you all for your comments, kudos and love here and on Twitter (@_ashleymaria_). I'm always open to and interested in story ideas or suggestions or what y'all would like to read. Leave something in the comments or on Twitter and I'll add it to my growing list!
> 
> Side note, this fic is a HARD *wink* T rating? I think? Let's just say if this was Rated M and I read it, I'd be disappointed lol, so I'm going with T.

Mon-El was dying.

A slow, tortured, pained, _hard_ death.

The cause: _Kara_.

Without moving his body, his eyes looked downward and landed on the top of her head. He didn’t know how in Rao’s name this had happened. How she’d managed to succeed in moving into this position was beyond him. And he _swore_ this time he was _actually_ sleeping when it happened.

Her chest was almost flush with his; her shoulder between his own and the back of the sofa, her left arm wrapped around his middle. Her head was resting on his chest, her hair tickling at his chin. Her right leg was parallel to his left, trapped between his own and the back of the sofa and somehow she’d managed to hike up her left leg, lodging it _between_ his legs, the top of her thigh dangerously close to his…well, somewhere it should _not_ be pressed up against.

He swore that he fell asleep when they were in a safe position: his chest to her back, his hands in safe spots; only the places she had moved them to. Now, one hand rested against her lower back, his fingers sitting directly on skin, the other at his side. He smirked and tried not to make a sound or move a muscle. He must have done something right. Besides, friendly cuddling was okay, right? It was just cuddling. This wasn’t even his fault; it was his good fortune. _She’d_ moved his hands last night. She’d put him where she wanted him and now she was wrapped all around him.

Nevertheless, the hardness in his pants…that was his fault. He tried to shift his hips away from her body. The last thing he needed was to scare her off the second she opened her eyes.

But her grip was tight; a hand locked around his middle, the other curled inwards, pressed, probably uncomfortably, between his chest and her own. He squeezed his eyes shut as he attempted to slide his hips in a more respectable position, but he froze when he heard her small snort on an inhale as she shifted against him.

His movements clearly woke her; her inhale was sharp and ended in a sigh that vibrated against his chest. He felt her hand around his middle tighten, gripping at his sweater. He could feel her lips moving, a smile forming against his chest.

Then she froze.

The kind of freezing you do when you’re about to get caught doing something you _probably_ shouldn’t be doing.

The freezing that you would do if you had just woken up, realized where you were and were trying not to wake somebody else up.

He kept his eyes closed; calmly feigning sleep once again. He felt her hand release his shirt; slowly, smoothly, cautiously. Then he felt her cheek shifting, moving from his shoulder, her head lifting completely off of him and he could _feel_ her eyes looking up at him. He waited a few seconds and she wasn’t moving. Maybe she was debating how to get her thigh out from between his legs without waking him up, but he couldn’t do it anymore. He laughed out loud as his eyes popped open. When he looked down she was staring up at him; eyes wide and guilty looking.

“Kara,” he laughed, his hand raising from his side as he rubbed at his eyes. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t keep it in anymore.”

She was straddling his left thigh as she huffed at him, “Wha--how--when did you do this?” she gestured to their bodies though she didn’t move from her position in his lap.

He laughed again, “ _Me_? What? _You_ did this!”

“ _Me_?” her eyes widened. “Why would you think I did this?!”

“In case you haven’t noticed, I haven’t moved since last night.” He removed his hand from her back, the two of his hands raising up as he placed them on his own chest. “You’re the one that’s got her whole body _clinging_ to mine!”

Her mouth dropped open dramatically before he saw the blush start to hit her cheeks.

“Besides, _I_ was asleep while it happened, unlike somebody…” he trailed off with a smirk and she furrowed her eyebrows at him.

“What’s _that_ supposed to mean?” she questioned.

“Clearly you waited until I was asleep and vulnerable to do with me what you wanted…”

Her blush darkened, “I swear,” she defended, “I was asleep, too. I don’t remember--I don’t know how this happened!”

“Sure,” he sighed, “just like last night when you grabbed my hands,” he picked up her hands to demonstrate, causing her to fall into his chest as she lost her balance, “and you wrapped them all over yourself.”

Her mouth dropped open again as he wound her arms around his middle. “I did _not_ do that!”

“It’s okay, Kara,” he shrugged as he released her hands, but they landed on his chest. “You don’t have to deny it. I was awake, too. I felt it. I’m not mad,” he chuckled.

“You’re--I--ugh,” she huffed at him and he couldn’t tell if she was angry or just embarrassed.

She pushed off his chest with her hands as she attempted to move from her position in his lap, but her thigh grazed his crotch, his chuckling ended abruptly and he slammed his eyes shut, half from discomfort, half from embarrassment as she nearly leapt off the sofa.

“I’m sorry!” he shouted quickly. “Kara, I’m sorry--I couldn’t control…it. It just happened when you were asleep and I was looking at you and thinking of--” he paused, “I mean--” he cut himself off again. _This probably wouldn’t help plead his case…_

He opened his eyes just in time to see her face coming towards his, her lips colliding with his and drowning out whatever he was thinking of saying next to defend himself. He was sure he let out an odd, startled whine when she kissed him and he wished he could be embarrassed about it, but she was _kissing_ him so he really didn’t care.

The hardness between his legs startled her out of his lap, but she was already back, her thighs this time straddling both of his as she knelt above him, her hands at his cheeks. His own hands fell to her hips, gripping dangerously tight as he moved his mouth against hers.

He felt her fingernails scratching against the stubble on his face and her mouth opened up to him, silently granting him permission to deepen the kiss. His hands moved from her hips to around her back, tugging her towards him, her chest pressing against his, not a breath of space between them while his tongue slid along her bottom lip before gently sucking it into his mouth.

She was sighing against his lips and he was as confused as ever. He didn’t understand what was happening or where this was coming from, but his hand slid upwards and tangled in her hair, the other sliding slowly under her shirt along the skin of her back and he wasn’t going to say _anything_. He was sure he was panting against her mouth and she probably heard his heart hammering a thousand beats a minute in his chest.

But then he felt her moving and he almost choked on her tongue. Her hips were shifting, grinding against his; moving in a delicious circle against his hardness and his fingers flexed against her back, gripping her skin, not wanting to move them from a safe place but dying for more.

Suddenly she pulled away from him, their lips releasing with a loud pop that would have made him laugh out loud were it not for the fact that he was so turned on right now. Her hands slipped downward and tugged on the end of his sweater, pulling it upwards and over his head. In a blink, her sweater was off too and her shirt followed as it was thrown to the floor.

She was leaning into him for another kiss and his hands were sliding down her lower back and past the waistband of her pants, tucking themselves inside to grip her ass as she continued to move against him. He pulled away from her lips as he let out a loud groan.

“Kara, I--I--I can’t believe this is happening,” he stuttered out, “Are you--you sure this is what you want?” he asked as he attempted to catch his breath.

Her blue eyes connected with his as she nodded silently, her hand drifting downward and landing on the button to his pants. Neither of them looked away as he felt it: her hand popping open the button and sliding down his zipper. He felt her hand move along the waistband of his boxers before they slipped past it and---

He awoke suddenly, inhaling sharply before turning his head and sneezing; her blonde hair being sucked into his nose, tickling him on his sudden intake of breath. His whole body shook against her and she stirred slightly before her eyes fluttered open. “Mon-El?” her scratchy, confused voice asked.

He blinked his eyes repeatedly as he continued to look straight ahead for a moment; still partially frazzled from his sudden awakening. They both remained in the same position they were last night; her back to his chest, his arms around her waist, their fingers laced together. Her head shifted and one of her hands disentangled from his as she attempted to look up at him. Her hand reached up and slid across his chin, turning his gaze down to her. He forced himself to swallow before clearing his throat.

“Hey, you alright?” she continued when he didn’t respond.

“Yeah,” he choked out, his now loose hand reaching up to rub across his eyes, “Sorry. I just--your hair just--” He sighed and shook his head with a small chuckle, “Yeah, I’m okay. Go back to sleep, Kara,” he whispered.

She nodded as she relaxed against him, her hand re-grabbing his and wrapping his arm back around her again. He felt her quickly drifting off, her breathing evening out as she easily fell back asleep against him.

A dream? Seriously? _A freaking dream?!_

He knew it had all been too easy; too good to be true. But their hands were still intertwined and wrapped around her middle and her cheek was pressed against his chest, so it wasn’t all a loss. He smiled as he looked down at her. She might have been really sleepy, but she didn’t seem stunned that they had been cuddling all night (and still were). He shifted positions slightly as he relaxed against the sofa, his eyes slipping closed.

Kara moved in her sleep, her hips shifting back against his and it awoke something inside of him.

More specifically, inside his pants.

His eyes popped open as his dream quickly and boldly flashed through his mind and he could feel himself hardening against his will.

_Uh oh._

_END._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading! I'd love it if you'd leave a comment or kudos. And feel free to follow or tweet me @_ashleymaria_ if you are also dying over the finale on Monday (as I know I will be a bundle of nerves all day and then a sappy mess by the end of the episode and for weeks afterwards!). I'll have something else next week we can all read to help ourselves cope with that hella long hiatus.


End file.
